donbluthfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Gnorga
Queen Gnorga (simply known as Gnorga) is the main antagonist of A Troll in Central Park. She is the queen of the trolls, and she hates flowers and anything beautiful. She will turn anyone in her way into stone. In fact, that is what she intends to do to Stanley for secretly planting flowers. She was voiced by Cloris Leachman. Background Role in Film Gnorga, the tyrannical queen of all trolls, had learned that Stanley had disobeyed the law by growing flowers and the trolls trapped him in a cage and awaited Gnorga's arrival. When she came, she ordered her husband Llort to stone him. Unwilling to, he convinced her that he knew a place where nothing grew and that he would suffer from it. Gnorga sadistically agreed and sent Stanley away to that place, which was Central Park on Earth. Unknown to her, Stanley managed to grow flowers there and befriended two young children, Gus and Rosie. Gnorga got angry when she started losing popularity because the other trolls considered Stanley's punishment too soft, and she blamed Llort for this. She later found out Stanley was alive when she spied on Rosie to watch her crying and saw Stanley with her. To finish him off, she put a spell on Gus that made him cry uncontrollably and create a river that the three nearly drowned in. Using his magic thumb, Stanley created a dream boat that carried them to safety. Angered, Gnorga decided to finish Stanley once and for all, and she and Llort came down to Central Park. Once she arrived, she obliterated Central Park while Stanley, the children, and the animals slept. When Gus and Rosie woke up and saw the destruction, they tried to leave. Gnorga saw them and chased after them, wielding a sword. After a long chase, Gnorga captured Rosie and sent Gus flying away. With Rosie in her clutches, Gnorga shouted out to Stanley to come out. Since Stanley was too afraid of Gnorga to do anything, Gus and the flowers came to save Rosie. They managed to free Rosie, but Gnorga and Llort saw them escape and chased after them. When the two trolls caught up with them, Gnorga wrestled Gus and turned him into a troll in revenge for him kicking her. Gnorga and Llort were briefly defeated when the flowers overwhelmed Gnorga and Gus used his magic thumb to turn Llort's feet into stone. Rosie tried to run away and fell off a cliff to her supposed doom. As Gus sobbed, Stanley saved Rosie. As Gus cheered, Gnorga tackled him. Stanley jumped onto the cliff and confronted Gnorga. The trolls had a short fight, and Stanley's thumb caused flowers to blossom on Gnorga. Furiously, she chased them, but they jumped on a flying boat and escaped. Unwilling to admit defeat, she used the thumb to control Gus against his will and made him turn Stanley to stone. As Gnorga gloated, she turned into a rosebush and she and Llort were transported back to the troll world. Now a rosebush, Llort overthrew her and took over as ruler of the trolls. Gallery 0.jpg|Gnorga painting her nails Troll14.jpg|Gnorga turning a bat to stone Queen Gnorga & King Llort.jpg|Gnorga and Llort Ggdghnnh.png Gnorga.png Screenshot_2014-12-27-14-12-57.png|Gnorga is furious that she found out that Stanley is still alive Screenshot_2014-11-27-06-54-25.png|A screenshot of one of molemanninethousand's YouTube poop video "Gnorga's Ingenious Intervention"|link=http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nh7B_4BZo9I Trivia *Her song is "The Queen of Mean". *She was plausibly inspired by the Queen of Hearts from Disney's 1951 movie Alice in Wonderland as they both have bumbling husbands (The Queen of Hearts, the King of Hearts and Gnorga, Llort) and often verbally abuse them. *She was also inspired by the Sea Witch named Ursula from Disney's 1989 movie The Little Mermaid as they both are Mythical Creatures and Witches. *She may have inspired Mrs. Tweedy from DreamWorks movie, Chicken Run in 2000, as they both have bumbling husbands (Mrs. Tweedy, Mr. Tweedy and Gnorga, Llort) and often verbally abuse them. Unlike Mrs. Tweedy, however, Gnorga doesn't die. Instead, she gets turned into a rosebush and Llort becomes king. *She is very similar to Jadis the white witch from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, as both turn humans and/or living things into stones. *In his review of the film, the Nostalgia Critic joked that Gnorga's name sounds like someone sneezing and hiccuping at the same time. *Cloris Leachman was previously cast as the Queen of the Trolls in the 1987 Hanna-Barbera television special "The Little Troll Prince." * On YouTube, a user named 'molemanninethousand' made various YouTube poop videos about Gnorga. For example The Gnorga Chronicles, Gnorga's ingenious Intervention, etcetera. * Gnorga is the first female main antagonist in the Don Bluth film. Category:Characters Category:A Troll in Central Park Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Singing Characters Category:Magic users Category:Trolls Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Main Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Living People Category:Creatures Category:Masters of Evil Category:Child Abusers Category:Presumed Deceased Characters Category:Royalty Category:Witches Category:Adults Category:Hotheads Category:Neutral Characters